Time Traval
by Lycan lover2
Summary: My siste and I travel back in time and are mistaken for two Princesses to whom are sisters as well.


Time Traval By:Breanna JM Holbrooks "Sometimes to find out more about yourself and others time is the key."

Chapter One:  
Hi my name is Breanna I was 18 and my sister was 20 and this is the story of how my sister Bonnie and I went to the time of dungons and dragons. Well, it started out like any other day and there was a renisaunce fair in town and Bonnie and I wanted to go so bad. So after we got parked we looked around, the place was amaizing it was like you were really in middevil times. Being who I am I looked at everything but, Bonnie was getting pissed because she was getting called 'My lady' every time a knight walked by and it was really funny.

"Hey Bon look at that." I pointed to a strange tent.

"What is that?"

"I don't know lets go check it out."

So we walked over to the tent and went in there wasn't much just a table with some woman sitting behind it.

"Come children sit." said the elderly woman.

Bonnie and I sat as she uncovered a crystal ball and told us to look as she reached for a bag of dust. She started chanting something and we tried to get out but, then she blew the dust at us and we fell into some leaves when we got up we were in these dresses that some of the poeple were wearing at the fair. We walked back towards a little town and Bonnie was yelling at me.

"Hey, Bon lets go into the tent it'll be fun." she said mocking me.

"Well, how was i supposed to know she was going to blow dust at us?"

She glared at me as we walked to the town and i bumped into a tree of course and on it was a wanted poster.

"Um, Bonnie."

"What?"

"Come look at this. It's a wanted picture."

I read the name it said 'Robin Hood' we looked at eachother and read on '10 thousand pounds for the capture of Robin Hood dead or alive!'.

"Bonnie I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach."

"Same here Bre, same here."

After that we picked up our dresses and ran towards the town and when we got there we saw more wanted posters of him I fell to my knees and said sorry that i got us into this mess. Bonnie picked me up and told me that it would be okay and after like an hour of walking around two men approched Bonnie and I. The tall one called me Elizabeth and the other one called Bonnie, Maryann kissed our hands and walked off we were puzzled because we had no clue who they were talking about. So we went up to the blacksmith.

"Um, excuse me kind sir might I ask who Maryann and Elizabeth are?"

"Who they are? They are our future queens and those two men over yonder they will be marring them in a few days but, it's an arranged marrage so keep it to yourselves."

We looked at eachother and walked off.

"Bonnie those guys think that we're their soon-to-be's which means we look like them."

"No shit capiton obvious."

We walk for a while and got back to the woods to think and then the woman who sent us here came.

"Well, you two seem to like to give up quick."

"Why did you send us here?" Asked Bonnie.

"So Elizabeth woun't marry the capiton of the gaurd. Infact here comes Miss. Elizabeth to see her lover, Mr. Robin Hood."

I jumped into the bushes and then she called his name and he came apparently Maryann knew she loved Robin Hood.

"Maryann what areth thou doing here?" Asked Elizabeth.

"Um, I just thought that I needed to ask thee if i might meet little Jon."

"Oh thou sees thee haseth a little crush on little Jon, well dear sister here they come now."

As two men came out of the trees i was pulled out of the bushes by Robin Hood by the coller of my dress.

"Let go of me."

"Why doseth thou look like thee?" Elizabeth asked looking at me.

"Well, we were sent here from the future to make sure you don't marry the capiton of the gaurd at least that's what we were told."

"Elizabeth, where are you?" Maryann yells from the distance.

Chapter Two:

"Dear sister mother and father need us they wish to speak with us about something. Who might thou be and why doseth thou look like thee?" she says looking at Bonnie.

We answer them and they look puzzled as we were when we arrived here and how we need to get home. Elizabeth being held by Robin Hood and little Jon making gogo eyes at Bonnie or was it Maryann. I couldn't tell I mean if you looked at these girls they looked exactly like us it was like looking in a mirror. They handed us their ponchos so we could hide our faces when we go back to town and no one would mistake us for them again.

As Elizabeth kisses Robin Hood good-bye they walk with us to town and to the castle but, on our way a certain peasent cought my eye he looked so familiar. I nudge Bonnie and told her to look when she does she says that I was crazy. He looked like someone I knew from my child hood.

"Good evening my lady my name is Vincent. How areth thou this fine day?" As he kisses my hand.

"Fine. I must be on thy way."

We followed the girls back to the castle and I looked back at Vincent a few times to see if he was watching us and he was and he smiled at me as I fixed my hood. When we got to the castle they took us up into the tower and as we followed I felt someone grab my arm and cover my mouth so I wouldn't make a sound and he pinned me to the wall and started asking me all these questions that I didn't know the answers to. Then Maryann came by and pulled me out and I fell to the ground in tears as she knelt down beside me.

"Areth thou alright?" Maryann asked in concern.

"No he was saying all these things and pining me to the wall he thought I was Elizabeth." I said still shaking,"What ever you do don't tell Bonnie."

She noded her head and we kept walking then her father found us he thought I was Elizabeth and he pulled us into the throne room to talk with us. Maryann told me just to keep quiet and she'll do all the talking I noded and just stood there tring to keep quietand just listen to what he has to say.

"Now girls the capiton of the gaurd will be leaving town for a few days and i wish for you two to be careful for there is a man roaming the castle and he's after you, Elizabeth."

Maryann looked at me and I shook my head slightly because it was probably just a one time thing. So he told us we could leave and go to our rooms and stay safe becaues be may be posing as a servant we noded and walked out we went the whole way in total silance when we got back to the room they in slips well it was probably a little after 7:20 when we got back up.

"Where have you two been?" Asked Bonnie.

"Well, thy father wished to see us and tell us something important."

After that Maryann told me that I could put my dress on the table with my sisters' and I could sleep in the slip that was under my dress till we could go home. Now let me tell ya this floor I slept on was some what comfy but, not by much. I woke up because it felt like some one was breathing down my neck when I turned to see who it was it was Bonnie she needed to tell me something. So we walked out into the hall way and she gave me a hug.

"Bre are you alright? Maryann told what happened in the hallway."

"No I'm not alright Bon it scared me I mean I had never been in a situation like that before he was saying all these things." and tears started to come to my face.

"It's okay Breanna we'll be going home soon."

"I mean when her father told us that he was here he said to be carful it was like he didn't even care if one of his girls got hurt like that he's after Elizabeth pecificaly and the guy that she is going to wed is leaving for a few days."

So as I whipped the tears from my face we went back to sleep as they slept I went to the balcony to stand in the cool night air and Elizabeth woke up and saw me standing there and came to join me outside.

"Hey."

"Hi. Why areth thou out here?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Maryann told thee what happened today."

"I don't wanna talk about it."

I walked back in and sat down to think and Elizabeth sat down beside me and asked me why I looked like her.

"Well, probably because I'm your granddaughter as well as Bonnie in some way and we inharret our looks from you two."

"That could be possible but, if thou is thy granddaughter then before thou shall leave I will give thou a gift."

I noded my head and got back on the floor to try and sleep and I got maybe an hour or so of sleep before Bonnie and I went for a walk to calm our nerves. I mean yesterday was weird as we were walking through the woods Bonnie brought something to my attention.

"Hey Bre?"

"Yeah Bonnie."

"Haven't you noticed that we seem to get into these wierd situations alot."

"What do you mean?"

"Like situations like doing something that was going to end up with us talking like this and dressing like this as well."

"Yeah and normally it's my falt."

"Well, if you weren't always curious then we would never have the best things to talk about."

As Bonnie and I kept talking I heard something in the disstance I told Bonnie and we went to go and look. When we got to this big tree we saw the friar talking to the sheriff it was more like yelling at him.

"Listen here sheriff there will be none of your foolishness near my church and you need to call off your men on the princesses they obviously do not want to marry poeple they know little about." The friar yelled.

"Well, friar I don't think they need to know anything about my men for my men will make great kings." The sheriff said calmly.

"Well, if I know Elizabeth she shall not stand for such a horride thing she's a free spirit and I stand by thee when it comes to that." The friar continued.

"Bonnie that sounds alot like me." I whispered.

"Breanna we should go like now." she said throwing a rock into bushes behind the sheriff.

As we ran off in the opposite direction and let me tell ya running in this kind of dress in harder then running in heels. When we stoped to rest Bonnie saw the sign we saw when we first got here.

Chapter Three:

When we came close to the town we ran into the girls who had look as if they've been looking for us and they also looked happy. they gave us the over coats and told us everything that was going ot happen tonight for the whole kingdom and they had some extra things we could use.

"So how wouldts thou feel about coming to a mascuade ball tonight?" Maryann asked us.

"Sounds like fun but, we don't have any masks to wear."

"I have some extras thou may borrow."

"Sweet thanks."

After words she took us to her room so we could pick out a mask to wear tonight. Bonnie got one that went over her eyes and nose, I got one that covered my whole face but, I needed to hold a stick to keep it on my face. We each went to a room I went to Elizabeth's room and Bonnie went to Maryann's so we could pick dresses for tonight.

As Elizabeth powdered my face to make it look pale Maryann was putting some lipstick on Bonnie along with some blush to give her some color. When I stood up Elizabeth tightened my corset and Maryann was doing the samething to Bonnie and when she had mine good and tight. She had me tighten hersand I helped her into her dress but, for some reason she was nervous.

"Hey Elizabeth are you alright you seem a little nervous about something. What is it?"

"Well, see our father is announcing our husbands tonight and I'm just so nervous of who it is." she said in a low tone.

"Well, what if I said that I know who your husband is going to be?"

"Then I would be quiet happy. But, how did thou find out such a thing?"

"We asked the blacksmith a few days ago who you were."

"Oh wouldths thou tell thee who thou shall wedd? Please."

"I can't and you know if I do then the surprise would be ruined."

"Why doseth thou tease thee?"

"He's some one older then thee that is all I shall say on this subject."

She looked puzzled after I revealed those words and asked for her shoes and we met Bonnie and Maryann in the hall we walked down wearing our masks so no one would see our faces. I was talking to Elizabeth the whole why.

"What dose thee look like?"

"I'll tell you because I have a feeling he will approch you and ask for a dance. He might take his mask off for you to show you his face."

"That tells thee nothing."

"I wish I could tell you more but, that is all I'm going to say."

She shook her head and walked the rest of the way to the ball room still courious of to whom she would wedd in a matter of days so she thinks. When we got in so many poeple had arrived for them she took us up to meet their parents well her mom at least.

"My dear who are these lovely ladies to who you brought with you." asked her mother.

"Some poeple we met out in the woods mother." Maryann answered

"The woods! Don't let your father hear you were in those woods or he'll question them about that Robin Hood."her mother continued.

"Mother where is father?"asked Elizabeth

"Oh he's around looking for specific men for you and your sister to dance with."

"Yes mother."

We were told to stay with them at the thrones when her father came with the capiton of the gaurd and the sheriff. Then i looked at Bonnie with a worried look because of what we heard in the woods I whispered to Bonnie that we need to get the girls out. I mean what we heard and as I was going to tell Elizabeth that we need to leave the friar approched me and pulled me aside.

"Thou must be who I saw running in the woods with thy sister." He said walking me outside,"So thou must have heard what thy said to the sherriff."

"Yes my sister and I heard you two yelling." I said nodding."I have never heard a friar yell before."

"I have a feeling that thou has never seen a friar before."

"Why doseth thou say that?"

"I'm not stupid my child I know that you look like the princess."

My eyes grew and looked at him.

"What doseths thou mean?"

"I saw you and your sister running after thou threw the rock." He said removing my mask.

"You saw us?"

"Yes my child I got a look at your faces a few days ago while I was in the market."

I put my mask back on and as he takes me back inside and I saw that Bonnie was missing so I ran to Maryann and asked her where Bonnie was. Then she was about to point to the throne when she noticed that she was gone she excused herself and she came with me to find Elizabeth to see if she knew where Bonnie went. When we found Elizabeth she was in the garden with Robin Hood talking to him and when we tapped on her shoulder. She turned around with a worried look on her face like she had seen something horride she was as pale as a sheet.

"Elizabeth where's Bonnie?" i asked worried.

"I saw thy sister being pulled into the woods by thy sherriff as if he thought she was Maryann."

"Why didn't you tell anybody or at least come and get me?" I said in a low but, pissed off voice.

"I was told to keep thy mouth shut."

I turned back to Maryann and she had looked off to the woods as tears came to my eyes because I had a feeling that Bonnie was in trouble. I removed my mask and walked over to the foutine and looked into it as the girls and Robin Hood came up behind me.

"We need to find out where the sherriff took Bonnie." I said whipping my tears from my eyes.

"Breanna where wouldths the sherriff take thy sister?" Maryann said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know." I said looking in the woods.

Then I saw the sherriff come out and he didn't have Bonnie with him just her mask. I picked up my dress and rushed over to him with the others right behind me. He saw us and came towards us with an innocent look on his face.

"Where is she!" I said pushing him.

"Who might thou be talking about?" He said getting closer.

"You know I'm talking about the girl you drug into the woods." I said as tears filled my eyes.

"Sherriff her sister is missing and we have been told that you took her thinking it was me." Maryann said pulling me back.

As he told us he had no idea who she was I was close to killing me because he took my sister. After a while my make-up was gone and he had left after telling us where to find her the gypsy came up to me.

"Thou must find thy sister before midnight." She said in a low voice.

"Why?" I said worried.

"I shall send you two home, but hurry." She said rushing us.

Chapter Four:

As we looked for where the sherriff took Bonnie I was thinking what if i didn't want to go home. I was confused. When we reached the church Bonnie was sitting on the stepsand her dress was tattered.

"Bonnie what happened?" I said rushing to her.

"I have no idea." She said standing up.

"Bonnie I have awesome news."

"What?"

"We get to go home if we hurry."

"Wow really?"

"Yeah come on we have to hurry."

As she stood up we ran to the gypsy and she was holding a small purple bag Bonnie looked at me and i looked back. She said if we ever wish to go anywhere then just throw this dust into the air and consentrate. We nodded and we went home Bonnie of course landed on me again she got up and went to the parking lot in the parking lot.

"We keep this to ourselves?"

"Yeah Bon our little secret."

We walked to the car and drove away.

The End.


End file.
